


Those Winchester’s are Losers

by AmeliaDoo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, John Winchester’s A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDoo/pseuds/AmeliaDoo
Summary: What if Sam and Dean were a part of the losers club? This is a crossover fanfiction where Sam and Dean move to Derry in the fall of 1988. The summer of 1989 Pennywise come around but now Sam and Dean help kill the clown. 27 years later they will come back to fight the clown again.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two options on where to take this story. Please read the notes at the bottom and help me decide!!!

Because John moves them around so much Dean and Sam never consistently knew what they were learning or how much they knew. Before John made Dean start hunting with him Dean was pretty good in school good grades, bright kid. Sam was still young and innocent. He didn’t know about the scary world of monsters! Sam wasn’t worried about school yet, he was more focused on how to have fun and keep boredom at bay.  
So when John moved the boys to Derry, Maine in August of 1988 it’s not surprising that Dean was bumped up into the seventh grade at age 11 and Sam was placed in fourth grade at age 7.  
The reason they were in Derry was because John had noticed and was following a pattern of supernatural activity. Every 27 years something was taking a bunch of people, mainly kids. John has suspected a ghost that was killed at age 27, maybe a young mother burned at the stake for being a witch or a father who offered his family and then himself. Something bloody and tied to kids. So he took Sam and Dean, most likely for bait although John would never admit to that, and drove to Derry in their Impala. But as soon as that Chevy crossed the town line John’s brain got fuzzy. He could remember that he had to enroll the boys into school, the actual grades weren’t important, and he had a job. Or maybe he needed to find a job? Everything in his brain was getting sort of scrabbled.  
For a job he could start working at the car shop he saw a few lights back over near the gas station in the outskirts of the town. So that’s what John did, and Dean, well Dean didn’t question it because you're not supposed to question what John says. Sam was just too damn excited that they were finally settling down. That he could make friends and not leave them a week later.  
Once John manages to get a job at the auto repair shop he gets a little two bedroom apartment across the hall from the “Marsh '' family. There was just a girl with fiery hair and her father that lived there but she was about Deans age. And while Dean didn’t try to talk to her, Sam had no problems walking up to the Marsh’s and introducing himself to the pretty girl across the hall. To say Dean was embarrassed would be an understatement. He was mortified and when Sam pointed back at him and said “that’s my big brother Dean! I think you two would be good friends'' Dean was contemplating just leaving Sammy locked out of the apartment. Then she smiled, and Dean knew that Sam hadn’t ruined all his chances of making a friend someday. So he walked over to his baby brother and his new neighbor.  
“As the pip-squeak said I’m Dean Winchester, he’s Sammy, and we just moved in here. Sorry if he bothered you at all. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Beverly Marsh and your brother is so sweet he couldn't bother me if he tried.”  
“Careful there Mrs. Marsh he might just take that as a challenge. Isn’t that right Sammy?” Dean said while ruffling up Sams’s hair, making little tufts of hair stick out randomly.  
“Dean, it’s Sam and quit doing that to my hair!” Sam says, while waving Dean hand away with one hand and trying to flatten what was fluffed with the other. Beverly couldn’t hold back a small laugh and a grin as she reached out to help.  
“Here let me help you, you can’t exactly see what you're doing and you don’t want to make that hair situation any worse, right?”  
Sam nodded in response tilting his head towards Beverly so she could smooth down his hair. Dean just stood back surveying Beverly, deciding that he liked how she treated Sammy with more respect than most kids their age would give to a 7 year old and if he tried to talk to her more he could probably become friends with her in the future.  
Beverly finished smoothing down the last of Sam’s hair, smiled at the both of them, and took a step back to see her work. Sam smiled back at her saying “Thanks for the help Beverly Marsh!”  
“No problem Sam, you guys can call me Bev if you’d like no need for my last name or anything”  
“Alright Bev!”  
“We should probably get going Bever- Bev. I’ll see you around I guess” and with a wave Dean turned Sam around and started ushering him back to their apartment.  
While they did see each other at school, Hell they had Social Studies together not that Dean tried to talk to her or anything. Although on the first day he wasn’t the only one standing at the front of the class being introduced. He looked over at the other new kid, who the teacher called Benjamin Hanscom, and thought “I guess we both will have targets on our backs from that mullet guy.”  
The teacher introduced Dean and had them sit down right next to each other afterwards. Dean immediately leaned over to actually introduce himself in the best way he knew how, with a little quip.  
“It’ll be hard to know which one of us is being picked on by that mullet kid since we’ll both be the new kid, right?” Ben managed a small smile.  
“Yeah I guess you're right. As you know I’m Benjamin but my old friends called me Ben.”  
“Nice to meet you Ben. Sadly I’m just Dean, no nickname for me. So wanna stick together, two is better than one especially when it comes to bullies.”  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”  
After school that day Dean veered towards the bike rack so that Ben could grab his bike and they could walk together. They stood there together waiting for Sam to run over from the elementary school that got out fifteen minutes after them. Dean watched as Sam came running out of the building being dragged along by another little boy who tugged him over to the only other group of kids left in front of the middle school. There were four guys in that group. The young boy gripping Sam ran up to the tallest of the group, they obviously were close, probably brother with how the boy was introducing Sam. To the left was a guy wearing a yarmulke and looked like he was totally done with what the other two members of the group were bickering about behind the tall one who was now talking with Sam and looking at Dean and Ben. The two arguing in the back were a strange sight, the shorter had a wrist watch, Fanny pack, and was really throwing hands with the kid. The other kid had on a pair of glasses that made his eyes seem slightly bigger that was normal for the average human face. The eyes weren’t so big that they were comical, but just big enough were you could tell the glasses were magnifying them a tad.  
The little boy had let go of Sam but had gestured over to Dean and after getting a nod from the tall one followed Sam over to Dean and Ben.  
“Hiya Sammy! Whose this?”  
“This is my new friend Georgie! He just took me to meet his big brother and his friend so now it’s my turn to have him meet you.”  
“Alright that sounds fair. Hi Georgie!” Dean said with a smile, “I’m Sam’s older brother Dean and this is my friend Ben.” Glancing over at Ben Dean saw that while he was talking to Georgie Ben was introducing himself to Sam and pretending to look very interested in what Sam was learning about. Dean turned back to Georgie as he spoke.  
“Hello! I’m not supposed to talk to strangers so I had to ask Bill if it was okay to talk to you first. He’s over there with his friends Stanley, Richie, and Eddie.”  
“Well that was very smart of you to ask your brother first before talking to strangers. You should never talk to strangers even if they introduce themself to you, it could be a trick!” Dean had already turned into a protective brother in less than a minute of knowing this kid. “Are you walking home with us or did you just want to meet before going with your brother?”  
“Well Dean I was hoping that my and Georgie could hang out at our place today. Do you think dad will mind?” Sam bit his lip, looking worried.  
“Well Sammy I think Dad will be fine with it, but Georgie, you should probably check with your brother again just to be sure.”  
“Alright! I’ll be right back” and with that Georgie has zipped off back over to Bill and his friends. While he was gone Dean leaned over to Sam and asked  
“so who's who?”  
“Stan has the little hat, Richie had the glasses, Eddie had the pouch thingy”  
“Thanks Sammy. Just for future reference the ‘little hat’ is a yarmulke and the ‘pouch thingy’ is a fanny pack okay?”  
“Alright thanks Dean!”  
With a nod from Dean, Sam turned back to see a smiling Georgie sprinting over  
“Bill said yes!” While Sam and Georgie eagerly began talking about what they were going to do at Sam’s, Dean leaned over to Ben and quietly asked “Hey do you want to come over too? I would like to hang out with you.”  
“Yeah I’d like that. As long as your place isn’t too far from mine!”  
And with that two new friendships were born.

It’s been about a month since the start of the school year and Dean keeps to himself for the most part. He tries to avoid Henry and his gang who bully him for being new. And he made friends with the other new kid, Ben. Sweetheart, that’s what Ben was, a sweetheart. And also sort of with the girl that Ben totally had a crush on that lived across the hall, Beverly Marsh. And one day when he was walking by the butchers shop in late September he ran directly into the kid that would be his second real friend. Dean was trying to make a quick get away from Henry and his stupid followers, because while Dean wasn’t scared to fight them he knew that one 11 year old versus three eighth graders wouldn’t end well for him.  
“Aw man I’m so sorry about that,” Dean said while bending down to pick up the bike he knocked over. He kept glancing over his shoulder scanning for Bowers when the guy responded.  
“It’s fine. Why are you looking over your shoulder like that?”  
“oh this kid Bowers is after me. I gave him some sass about how he was to stupid to create actual insults instead of stating facts.”  
“I know Bowers doesn't like me much either. Says I don’t belong in this town. I’m Mike, Mike Hanlon.” Said Mike sticking out the hand that wasn’t holding his bike upright.  
“Dean. Dean Winchester. I just came here a few weeks ago. How come I haven’t seen you at school?” As they spoke they started walking down the street together moving away from the main road into an alley where Henry and his gang wouldn’t see them.  
“I’m homeschooled. My grandfather has a farm a little ways out of town.”  
“Wow homeschool, that can’t be fun. So who teaches you, your mom?”  
“Umm no my parents, they um... they died in a house fire while I was in the next room over. I heard them screaming but I was too young to do anything but I still feel like I should have helped. I never told anyone that before.”  
“I’m so sorry, man. I get it. Probably more than most. My mom burned alive in my baby brothers nursery when I was 4. I saw her when I ran in to get Sam. I couldn’t help her but I could save my little brother and there was no way in Hell I was going to lose him too.”  
It got quiet then. Both Dean and Mike are thinking over what has been said and unsure of what to say next. As they stopped in the alley way Dean turned to Mike and smiled.  
“I think we just became friends in the wierdest way possible! That is if you want to be friends.”  
Mike ginned right back, one hand still on the handle of his bike and the other moved away from his body gesturing for a handshake. Dean moves quickly to grasp it tightly, move his up and down in a solid shake. They both looked at their intertwined hand still smiling.  
“Well I’ll see you soon Mike!”  
“Probably not until April. Grandpa doesn’t want me biking in the winter months. Says the town in curse. And if it wasn’t for the money we get from the sheep I probably wouldn’t be in town at all.”  
“We’ll figure something one! I’m not gonna drift away from one of my first real friends because of some stupid weather or and overly superstitious old man.”  
Mike ginned one last time as he swung his right leg over the bike. Looking back and waving at Dean he pedaled off, leaving Dean alone in the alley that would be a lot more important at the start of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really want to kill off Georgie but I’m also unsure of how he’s fit into the narrative since Bill is the one that pushes the Losers to got to the Sewers and fight IT. 
> 
> Should I keep Georgie and have it so that Dean realizes after Georgie has a close encounter with Pennywise at the end of the school year that there’s something supernatural that he needs help fighting? 
> 
> Or should I just kill Georgie and have Sam get angry/depressed and help the losers fight Pennywise which then forces Dean to join the fight so he can protect Sammy?


	2. Chapter 2

\As the school year progressed Dean drifted away from both Mike and Ben. He didn’t mean to drift away but with Mike’s grandfather not wanting him to bike during the winter months he didn’t come into town and Dean never saw him. Ben was hanging out in the library more and more to learn more about the town that he was now technically a part of. Dean started isolating himself, not even trying to get to know the other people that Sam seemed so fond of. Like the pretty girl across the hall, or Georgie’s older brother and his friend group.  
Sam on the other hand was thriving in this new place. He’d never lived somewhere more than a month or two so he made the best of it. Spending as much of his free time with his best friend Georgie as he could: movies, board games, arcade games, you name it they probably did it at least once. Sam and Georgie were the truest of best friends doing everything together, rain or shine.  
So it’s not surprising that on a wet day in early May, near the end of the rainy season when it was drizzling pretty hard outside that Georgie convinced Sam to put on his rain boots and meet him outside his house so they could play. Sam was super excited to go play, and ever since they got there John stopped being so weirdly protective of Sam. Dean was still the overbearing big brother but that’s what brothers do Sam supposed; Georgie’s brother, Bill is the same way: watching over them, asking where they’re going, asking what they’re going to do. It was sort of nice to know Sam was still cared for by Dean even if his dad had stopped even noticing when he went out after they got to this town.  
Sam slipped on his bright red rain boot, his long blue raincoat, and grabbed his waxy paper boat. He put his hand on the door to leave when Dean called out.  
“Hey Sammy where are you off to?”  
“Georgie’s. We’re gonna go sail out boats! Bill made two for us a couple months ago! He put our names on them then painted some wax on the boat to make it so they aren’t watery.”  
“The word is ‘water-proof’ Sammy. So is Bill gonna be there to watch you?”  
“No, he got sick. But that’s okay ‘cause we’re staying on Georgie’s street.”  
“Do you want me to come just in case?”  
“If you want but I think we’ll be okay.”  
“Alright Kid. Stay safe, both of you!”  
“Bye Dean!”  
“Bye Sammy.”

Sam was almost to Georgie’s house, his eyes scanned the street looking for the bright yellow raincoat and green boots Georgie wears whenever it rains. Looking further down the street passed Georgie’s house Sam saw Georgie. He started to pick up the pace as he watched Georgie place his boat, the S. S. Georgie, into a little flow of water flowing through the gutter. Sam assumes that Georgie wouldn't have started playing without so to see him sailing the boy alone made him a little confused. Unbeknownst to him, Georgie had placed the boat in the gutter under Bill’s advice to do so.  
While Sam had been walking from his apartment to the Denbrough’s house, Georgie and Bill were having a conversation very similar to the one Dean and Sam had.

“Georgie? What are you doing here? You know I could get you sick if you come into my room. And why do you have your raincoat on?”  
“It’s alright Bill, I promise I won’t blame you even if I do get sick! I’m just in here to grab the SS Georgie really quick I swear. Me and Sam were gonna go sail it in the rain!”  
“Sam and I, Georgie and you know we call boats she.” Georgie giggles at that.  
“Right! She! Sam and I are going to sail the SS Georgie and her best friend the SS Sammy.”  
“Okay,” Bill laughed, which quickly became a coughing fit, “you two picked some very creative names. Is Dean going to be watching the two of you?”  
“Un, I don’t think so...”  
“That’s alright just stay on our street and out of the middle of the road, okay? Oh, and don’t forget to check that the boat’s wax seal is still fully intact. You wouldn’t want her to spring a leak!”  
“Okay Bill! I’ll check while I’m waiting for Sam! Bye”  
And with that Georgie raced down the stairs, slid on his green boots, and buttoned the bright yellow coat closed.  
Hopping into a puddle at the end of his driveway Georgia smiled. He studied the fast morning water flowing through the gutters, looked at his boat, and gently placed it down in the flow. The water immediately swept the boat away, Georgie chased after it, and Sam just caught sight of Georgie as he stood up and turned a corner after slamming head first into a wooden barricade. Sam’s pace quickened so he could catch up to Georgie, turning the corner Sam saw Georgie kneeling in front of a sewer drain a couple yards away talking to what looked like a clown. As Sam watched, Georgie reached his arm into the sewer screamed and reeled back, his arm from just below the shoulder down was gone, blood flowing rapidly out of the wound. Sam watched, frozen in horror as Georgie desperately tried crawling away and the arm of a clown came out from the sewers stretching out an impossible amount and grabbed Georgie’s leg.  
Georgie shouted as he was dragged back to the sewer, turning his head to the right to avoid getting water into his mouth and that is when he made direct eye contact with Sam. Sam’s eyes widened and he lunged forward, hand out as if to grab Georgie. But it was too late, Georgie’s last words before being yanked into the sewers was a fear filled shout for Sam. The last thing Sam saw before Georgie completely disappeared from view in the sewer was a clown with sharp teeth grinning at Sam, Georgie still writhing in his grasp. The silence that followed was haunting, and Sam, well Sam ran straight for the sewer drain and started shouting.  
“Georgie I’ll find you! I promise I’ll come looking for you! Just stay alive”  
Silence answered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was weeks later and both Bill and Sam were searching obsessively for Georgie, although in different ways. By the time the end of school rolled around 3 weeks later, Georgie’s missing flier had been covered by two new ones. It was hard for Dean to watch his brother, his soul absolutely crushed after his best friend’s mysterious disappearance. And John, well John didn’t even notice that his son stopped talking for almost a full week. By the time school had ended for the year Sam was so desperate to find Georgie that he wasn’t eating. Dean, being the brother that he is, decided that the best way to help his brother is to put more heads together.  
At the end of the school day on the last day of school Dean marched up to Bill and his posse and cleared his throat.  
“I want to help you find Georgie. Sammy is miserable and is blaming himself for not being there earlier. If you’re willing, me and Sammy would really like to help you find your brother.”  
Bill stood there astonished, it seemed that everyone had stopped caring as soon as Betty Ripsom disappeared a week ago, it was like everyone forgot that Georgie even existed. To hear from someone that he didn’t even know that he was willing to help him find his little brother was amazing. Before he could accept Dean’s offer Richie spoke up.  
“Hey why are you only just now offering to help, huh? After almost a month of Georgie being gone now you want to help out?”  
“Shut up Richie!” Eddie says while walking away, the rest of the guys follow.  
Before Richie could get two steps Bowers appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his backpack yanking on it hard enough for him to land on top of Stan and send them both to the ground. One of Bowers little lackeys, Patrick Hockstetter, leaned over him and picked up his yarmulke getting ready to toss it at the bus.  
“Give it back.” Stanley said while reaching for it. Patrick just laughed as he pulled it out of Stan’s reach. But before he could chuck the yarmulke Dean jumped up and snatched it right out of his hand while he was distracted. Patrick stood up from his crouching position, looming over Dean.  
“You losers made a new little loser friend,” Patrick taunted, reaching out to grab the yarmulke from Dean’s hand. Dean stepped backwards moving in the direction of Bill and Eddie.  
“You ssssuch Bowers!”  
“Shut up Bill!”  
“You sssssaay something Bbbbbbillly?”  
Bowers stepped up to Bill leaning over him.  
“Hey you might want to cut it out before Daddy dearest sees you messing around” Dean cuts in shifting his head to motion towers Officer Bowers standing a few meters away, “you should probably just walk away now.”  
Bowers scoffed, backing away, his buddies following him to his car. As they left Stan and Richie walked over to where Eddie and Bill were watching as Dean waved them off with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
Clearing his throat Dean turned to the other boys and handed back Stan’s yarmulke.  
“Here you go Stanley. Sorry I didn’t help you up. And Bill I’m sorry I didn’t go out that day to watch Sammy and Georgie. I’ve been avoiding talking to you because I know if I had been out there Georgie probably would be with Sammy right now.”  
And with that Dean turned, heading to where Sam was standing alone, looking sad and miserable. Walking over to him, Dean wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder and began talking to him.  
“Come on Sammy. Ben’s at the back entrance of the school with his little model building. We’re gonna go help him take it home since he can’t both guide his bike and carry it.”  
They started walking around the school, Dean’s arm remained on Sam’s shoulders as they walked, and Dean just pretended he couldn’t feel the four pairs of eyes burning into the back of his skull.  
By the time the Winchester’s got to the entrance where Ben was supposed to be waiting at the bike rack, he and his bike were gone. They started walking towards their apartment, when Sam raced ahead away from Dean.  
“Bev?!” Sam shouted, the first smile since Georgie disappeared covering his face. “Hey, it’s me, Sam! Your neighbor! Are you going home? We could walk together if you want?”  
Dean jogged up to where Sam stood facing one Beverly Marsh who was patiently waiting for Sam to breath before responding.  
“Hey Sam, Dean,” Beverly nodded at Dean before turning back to Sam, “How could I pass up such an offer from someone as cute as you? Let’s go”  
Sam beamed up a Beverly as they began walking back to their shared apartment complex, Dean trailing a little ways behind.  
Upon getting to the front door of the Marsh residence Sam seemed to deflate.  
“Bye Bev,” he said eyes downcast, “thanks for letting us walk you home.” He looked ready to cry.  
“Sammy it’s okay. We’ll see Bev again soon, right” Dean said looking to Beverly for some sort of confirmation, almost pleading. “She just gotta go now.”  
“Hey how about this Sam? I have to go now but how about tomorrow you guys can come with me to the pharmacy to run an errand and then we can go find something fun to do? All three of us.” Beverly made sure to emphasize three, having taken note at how Dean stayed back during the entire walk  
“Dean can we, please?” Sam turned to Dean, his puppy eyes working overtime.  
“Alright Sammy. Let me talk to Bev for a second while you go drop off our backpacks and grab something to eat okay? I’ll be right in I promise.”  
Sam nodded vigorously before spinning around on his heel and racing into the apartment.  
“So,” Dean refused to look away from his shoes, “I may be young but I think I know why you need to go shopping at the pharmacy, so if you want to go in alone I can keep Sam distracted. Or if you want someone with you I’ll come in and just stand next to you, I know the pharmacist is a real creep.”  
Dean’s face had turned bright red but he didn’t try to backtrack or change what he said. He said what he said and he meant it no matter how embarrassing it may be.  
Beverly turned as bright as her hair, somehow this boy she barely talked to figured out something that her father hadn’t even noticed. She wasn’t embarrassed, although her face sure made it seem that way, she was flabbergasted.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright Sammy you’re going to stay by the front and keep a look out for anyone from the middle school, okay? I’m going to stay with Bev while she’s checking out at the front and just come tell me if you see anyone.” Dean was telling Sam as him, Sam, and Beth walked down the sidewalk nearing the pharmacy.  
Sam nodded once, his straight face doing nothing to hide the excited gleam in his eyes he had for being chosen as the “lookout for this important mission” by Dean. Bev smiled at Dean, before shaking her head at the little hop in Sam’s step. This is what it’s like to have a friend, or friends since she’s now got Sam, Dean, and maybe even Ben from Soc. She’s never had so many friends before.  
Walking into the pharmacy the three of them made a b-line straight for the feminine products. Bev stood there staring at the daunting array of tampons as Dean turned to Sam who didn't even need to look out, because standing in the center of the aisle to the right of theirs was Gretta. Dean leaned over to Sam to give him some new instructions.  
“Alright Sammy, you're going to stand at the end of the shelf that separates me and Bev from Gretta, and distract her if she starts coming towards us. If she goes around the other side of the isle, get our attention so that we can duck into the aisle to the left. Can you do that for us, Sammy?”  
“Alright Dean! I won’t let you down!”  
Dean nodded once before shuffling over to Bev, saying nothing he stood next to her, a silent supporter. A small smile started to creep onto Bev's face as she felt Dean’s presents, looking over all the different options before settling on the blue and pink tampax box. Dean looked left to where Sam was waiting to see him waving his hands and gesturing to the aisle next to where Gretta was. They walked over to him quickly just to have Bev shoved into the next aisle over right as Gretta appeared coming down the aisle they had just been in.  
Sam being 7 didn’t know how to be subtle and made the quick decision to stare straight at the ceiling so as to not make eye contact with Gretta. Dean being older and slightly less naïve gave Gretta a small nod as she walked passed to which she responded with a scoff and eye roll before saying an off-hand “see ya later, Dad” before continuing to look in her backpack for something.  
As the little bell jingles signifying Gretta departure Sam released the breath he had been holding in since he steered Beverly in the isle two down from the “feminine products”  
“Shit,” Dean spat out, “let's meet up with Beverly and get out of here. That’s enough missions for one day.”  
Sam just nodded and they made their way over to where Sam had relocated Bev not 20 seconds ago. Turning the corner, there was Bev, but she wasn’t alone.  
“There’s a kid outside and it looks like someone killed him.”  
“We need some supplies but we don’t have enough money.”  
Dean moved to stand next to Bev, speaking as he went.  
“What do you mean ‘like someone killed him’ what’s wrong?”  
Before Stan or Bill could call out why Dean wanted to know Eddie had already begun talking, fast.  
“Okay so Henry Bowers found the new kid and started carving his name into his stomach really fucking deep with his knife, right? And then he fell down a hill, met up with us by the drainpipe entrance to the sewers, and is now sitting in the alley outside with Richie probably bleeding out.”  
Dean tilted his head considering what he just heard, examined all the first aid in the three boys' hands', and nodded slowly.  
“If the cuts are deep then half the stuff you’ve got won’t do shit. I mean band-aids and tape, really? Shit and if he was anywhere near the sewers he’s probably covered in grey water and with an open wound made by Bowers rusty old knife then we gotta disinfect it ASAP.” Dean did a sweep over all the shelves before turning back to the group.  
“Alright Bev, you and I will go up to check out and distract the pharmacist. Sam while that’s happening you’re gonna take some hydrogen peroxide to disinfect the cuts, gauzes to absorb the blood, Steri-Strips to close the cuts, and some medical tape to hold the gauzes in place once the cuts are cleaned and closed. You got all that? Good. And you guys put all that shit back and make sure my brother doesn’t get caught shoplifting.”  
The three losers looked at each other before Eddie shrugged, dropped all the supplies onto a random shelf, and started to help Sam find the stuff that Dean listed off.  
Dean started walking up to the counter, a half step behind Beverly and about a foot off her left hip.  
“I like your glasses Mr. Keene. You look just like Clark Kent.”  
“Oh well I don’t know about that”  
“Can I try them?”  
“Oh uh... Sure.”  
“What do you think?”  
“Well how ‘bout that. You look just like Lois Lane.”  
That was it. Before Bev could do anything else to stroke the ego of this pervy pharmacist Dean stepped in drawing the attention to him.  
“Well in that case can I be Bruce Wayne. Besides I’ve always said I’m Batman.”  
Beverly turned to him and even though she rolled her eyes at his remark you could see just how grateful she was that Dean stepped up.  
“Dean, you ruined our little moment,” She said while pulling the glasses off her face. Without looking away from Dean she extended her arm hoping to hit the cigarette display, and while to any onlookers it would have seemed to have been a mistake Sam took it for the signal it was and didn’t waste time making a line towards the doors while Mr. Keene was bending over to pick up the little boxes.  
“Oh shoot I’m so sorry” Beverly said leaning over to look at Keene’s hunched form while Dean grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the counter as a gift for Bev later.  
“No it’s fine,” Keene straightened, glancing at the box and the bar of chocolate that Dean had added to their purchase. Raising an eyebrow at Dean, who had moved up to the counter, he asked “is this is?”  
“Yeah,” Dean spoke before Bev could get hit on again, “my mom sent me to grab some stuff for her but I didn’t know what to get and my wonderful neighbor here offered to help.” He gestured towards Beverly before reaching into his pocket Dean pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it over to the slightly stunned pharmacist. “Here you go Mr. Keene. Thanks for being so understanding with the display mishap. Bye”  
And with that Dean grabbed the bag containing the chocolate and the tampons, spun on his heel and walked out the door, Bev following close behind him. As soon as the door closed they made their way to the alley that Bill was hovering outside of. Bill tried to offer Bev money as Dean pushed right past to help Sam with the kid.  
“Ben?!”  
Ben’s head jerked up at hearing his name, and surprisingly so did Bev’s  
“Ben from Soc?”  
Dean ran over to where his brother was sitting in front of Ben and glaring at Eddie and Richie as they bickered over how best to treat Ben’s wounds.  
“Sam move over. Ben bite down on something. Everyone else shut up for a second.”  
Dean grabbed the hydrogen peroxide from Sam’s hand and started pouring it on to the open cuts. The blood and clear watery plasma drainage immediately started bubbling and Ben almost drew blood with how hard he was biting his fist. Bev looked horrified, Stan’s face went pale as all the blood rushed out of it and Eddie looked like he was going to puke in the garbage bin nearby.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know it burns like a son of a bitch but it’s helping clean out all the bacteria that could have been on Bowers knife. God I’ll break his fucking nose for you Ben, chief of police be damned.” Without taking his eyes off the yellow-ish pink foam bubbling out of the cuts Dean addresses Richie. “Richie you're good at talking right? Could you talk to him, just try to distract him from the pain while I pull the cuts closed and bandage them? Please?”  
Richie nodded and started talking to Ben about everything and nothing in stupid Voices with big hand gestures.  
Sam started to mop up the left over blood and peroxide coming from the cuts using some gauzes while Dean started pulling them closed with the strips.  
“Where did you guys learn to do this?” Stanley asked, while Beverly smacked his shoulder for being so upfront about it.  
“Our dad’s job gets him into trouble like this all the time.”  
It went quiet then, everyone trying to wrap their heads around what Dean just said.  
“Wait, but Georgie always said your dad was a mechanic in town.” Bev nodded along to Bill’s words having seen John Winchester enter the apartment across the hall in navy blue coveralls with oil stains all over them.  
Sam jumped in at this so Dean could focus on Ben and not on making up a convincing lie.  
“He is now. That’s one of the reasons we moved here. He is a hunter in his spare time before we moved here. Sometimes Dad would come home in pretty rough shape sometime and if the wounds opened up during the night we would have to help him dress the wounds when he couldn’t get them himself.”  
Sam was talking out of his ass of course, but considering the nods he got from the rest of the group it sounded believable.   
“How’s it looking, Doc? Is he gonna make it”  
“Shut up Richie”  
“You feel threatened by the new doctor encroaching on your territory Doctor K.”  
“I’m surprised you even know what the word encroached means, asshole.”  
“You’re good to go Ben. I’ll see you later okay. Come on Sammy, it’s time we got home. Bev would you like to join us or are you gonna stay with these guys a little longer”  
Dean's voice didn’t hold any malice towards Bev, no underlying motive to guilt trip her into leaving with them. Bev took one last look at the guys, gave Ben a little side-hug/squeeze thing, careful to avoid the bandages, then stood up.  
“I’m coming with you guys. Bye Ben from Soc. Bye guys” she waved softly before turning around to walk with Dean who was waiting for her a few steps away with Sam.  
“Wait before you go. We’re going to meet up at the quarry tomorrow around noon. Do you three want to join us?”  
Dean shrugged, glanced down at Sam who shrugged back before they both in sync turned to look at Bev.  
“It’s your choice Bev. Sammy and I probably won’t be there, but if you want us to go we could.”  
Bev tilted her head considering her options before smiling.  
“Sounds like fun! You guys don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I’ll see all five of you tomorrow, alright?”  
The five nodded, Ben and Bill more frantically then the rest but they all seemed excited at the premise of a friend, or friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that I don’t write about in this story/explicitly mention changed is still the same as the movie.

Sammy ended up not wanting to go to the quarry that next day so Dean and him end up wandering around the streets of Derry. Not wanting to go home the two brothers stayed out for hours looking down the alleys in town, walking up and down every street, looking at the plaque placed in memory of the black spot. On their way back up Neibolt street Dean heard shouting.  
“Help!”  
Dean took off towards the rundown house at the corner, his knuckle white as he gripped onto Sam’s wrist.  
“Come on Sammy, I’m not gonna leave you on the street but we’ve gotta check out if whoever is shouting is okay”  
Sam opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out as he and Dean turned the corner around the house. Standing 20 feet away was one of the boys from yesterday trying to shrink down into the bushes lining the fence. Between them was 21 blood red balloons and the same clown that took Georgie almost two months ago now. The pure terror that Sam was feeling was so potent that Pennywise stopped mid-word.  
“Come join the cl-“  
His head swiveled to the right turn more than 180 degrees before landing on Sam. There was this sparkle in his eye, watching as Dean stepped in front of his little brother, he could practically taste the delicious fear oozing off the young boy in waves.  
“Hello. Did little Sammy come to help my new friend Eds,” cocking his already contorted head to the sickening crack of bones breaking, “Oh poor little Sammy, what are you more scared of: what I did to Georgie, or what I’m going to do to you?”  
And with that the balloons descended around him and popped leaving no sign of a clown in its wake. Throughout the encounter Dean has never let go of Sam’s wrist which was now numb and very likely bruised from his brother's death grip. Wrapping his arm around the still trembling Sam‘s shoulder and pulling in into his chest, Dean moved to Eddie who was sucking deep breaths from his inhaled like there was no tomorrow.  
“Hey, Eddie right? You’re going to be just fine okay? I just need you to match my breathing, alright? Can you do that? In...one...two...three...out...one...two...three. Okay that’s good, you’re doing great”  
Dean kept talking in a calm voice seeming much older than eleven. Both Eddie and Sam’s shoulders slumped down as they began to relax.  
“What the FUCK was that?”  
“I’m not sure Eddie, but whatever it was it’s gone for now. Okay?”  
Eddie nodded, his head moving so frantically that it reminded Dean of a bobbled head he’d seen on the dashboard of one of Bobby’s cars driving on the gravel driveway near his house. Dean, using the arm that wasn’t still cradling Sam to his torso in a death grip swung over Eddie’s shoulders and led him off the property.  
“It was like a walking infection, and then it was a clown.” Sam nodded his head in sympathy to Eddie’s shaky words.  
Dean and Sam end up walking Eddie all the way back to his house.  
“Why are you guys helping me? We barely know each other, we’re not friends,” Sam looked down, a frown clear on his face, “and we could have all been attacked by that clown.”  
Dean shrugged,  
“You seemed nice, helping someone you'd never even met before just because you could. You helped Ben, and I just wanted to return the favor I guess. That and it seemed wrong not to help you when you shouted.”  
Eddie didn’t respond to that, just shuffled up to the door of his home. As he reached for the handle he turned to answer Dean or just wave goodbye not even Eddie knew, but Sam and Dean were already at the end of the street.  
By the time Sam and Dean got back to their apartment John was already passed out on the couch, beer bottles surrounding him on the floor. Unbeknownst to the boys Beverly was right next door in the bathroom, cleaning up blood. Earlier that evening while Dean and Sam were taking the long way back from Eddie’s, Beverly covered in said blood walked across the hall and knocked on the Winchester’s apartment. A slightly buzzed John Winchester answered the door, and when also not acknowledging the blood, solidified Beverly’s fears that she was going crazy. So she went back inside and started scrubbing, the fear of her dad walking in as she cleaned just sitting in the back of her mind. When all the blood was removed from the walls, Bev got into the shower scrubbing in water so hot her skin turned red.  
Her hair shot and clean, and the bathroom not looking like a murder scene Beverly layed down. And as she lay there trying to find sleep she kept telling herself that it was real.  
The next morning when she woke up not only was the blood back, there was more of it. She called the Losers over to help her and they all met outside her apartment door. Then Dean stepped out of the other apartment.  
“Oh uh, hey. What’s going on?”  
Beverly nodded before responding, “I need to show you something. But my dad will kill me if he finds out I had boys in the apartment.”  
“Okay so if he asks, say that they were coming over to my apartment. There, problem solved.”  
“W-w-we’ll still n-need a lookout. Richie, s-st-stay here”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa what if her dad comes back”  
“Do what you always do: start talking”  
“And lie.”  
With that the rest of the boys followed Beverly through her apartment, down the hall to the newly bloodstained bathroom.  
After the cleaning montage ended Dean grabbed Sam from where he had still been sleeping, to catch up with where the rest of the losers on their bikes stood in the street while Richie rode circles around them.  
“No, I love being your personal doorman, really. Could you idiots have taken any longer?”  
“All right, shut up, Richie.”  
“Yeah, shut up, Richie.”  
“Oh, okay, trash the trashmouth, I get it. Hey, I wasn’t the one scrubbing the bathroom floor and imagining that her sink went all Eddie’s mom’s vagina on Halloween.”  
“She didn’t imagine it. I… I s-s-saw s-something too.”  
Everyone’s head poked up at that but Bill didn’t elaborate.  
“You saw blood too?”  
“Not blood. I saw G-g-georgie. I mean, it seemed like him, but there was this….”  
Bill trailed off, either unsure of how to phrase it or too scared to say it.  
“The clown. Yeah, I saw him too.”  
“We saw him too. He was coming for Eddie when we showed up. Right Sammy?”  
Sam nodded but he looked pale you could tell that Bill’s words really got to him. Bill looked to Ben and Stanley, both of which nodded in confirmation. Before Richie could make a joke Sam started to sniffle.  
“I’ve seen the clown before yesterday. His name is Pennywise and I saw him in the gutter talking to Georgie.I watched him take Georgie alive. He dragged him down the sewer drain screaming. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything,” Sam was crying now, “I’m sorry.”  
Dean wrapped his arm around Sam as he started to calm down before indistinct shouting cut through the quiet moment.  
“Oh shit that’s Belch’s car. We should get out of here.”  
“Wait isn't that the homeschool kid’s bike?”  
Dean looked up from Sammy at that. Scanning the area he found the car and tipped over on the side of the road was a bike.  
“Mike?” Dean asked before taking off towards the sound, the rest of the Loser’s hot on his heels. Getting to the creek Dean didn’t even hesitate before yelling at Bowers and his gang.  
“Hey get off of him!”  
“What are you gonna do about it? Go crying to your mommy, oh wait you can’t.”  
“You son of a bitch”  
Dean grabbed a rock to chuck at Bowers, but Beverly beat him to it. Bowers stumbled back away from Mike who was crossing the stream to where the rest of the Losers had stopped to face the bullies.  
“Nice throw.”  
“Thanks!”  
“You Losers are trying too hard. Show to you. You just Gotta ask nicely. Like I did.”  
Ben sees red and hurls a rock directly into Bowers’ head.  
“Rock war!” Richie shouts before getting beamed in the temple by another rock. Dean hauled Mike to his feet, quickly checking him for any big injuries before handing him a rock and pushing Sam back behind the rest of the group. The Losers started picking up rocks, and moved into a formation that blocked Sam from getting hit. Pelting the bullies with rocks, eight against three it wasn’t hard to guess who would come out victorious. As Victor and Belch ran for it and the Losers left a curled up Bowers laying by the creek Richie decided to add insult to injury, literally  
“Go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole!” Complete by flipping the bird at him.


End file.
